ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Memory Alpha:Requested pictures
In universe Star Trek: The Original Series Star Trek: The Animated Series Star Trek: The Next Generation File:Medical case, 2364.jpg - A HD shot of the case Dr. Crusher has. See this page at Trekcore for the scenes it can be seen in. - 09:51, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine File:Turbolift, Constitution class.jpg - An empty turbolift; it's right before Bashir and O'Brien beam either into or out of the lift. --Defiant 22:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) File:Illusory Klingon children.jpg - The illusory Klingon children. File:Jem'Hadar guard, Internment Camp 371 #.jpg - The guards at the camp. File:Jem'Hadar soldier #4.jpg - Jem'Hadar soldier #4 File:Cardassian ready room.jpg - Weyoun's ready room in Sloan's holoprogram - – Cleanse talk 12:05, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Bajoran ranks Bajoran rank insignia for the Bajoran ranks page. Star Trek: Voyager * A view of the empty doctor's office, with the medical lab in the back of the shot, from . The shot's right before The Doctor steps into frame. --Defiant 22:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) *Accordion player *Alien patient on Quarren *Annari crewmember *Ankari spectator *Former Borg marauder *Amputee Borg marauder *Guard #3 *Hazari Y'Sek crewmember *Kazon Nistrim *Kraylor engineer *Mokra Guards *Nygeans in Void *Qomar Women *Talaxians #1-2 *Unnamed Varros *Vaskan Female Arbiter *Photon grenade placed by aggressor alien to pelt forcefield *Species 8472 bioship (better picture, possibly from ) Star Trek: Enterprise *List of Gosis Species:Soldiers 1-3 *Illyrian crewmember #2 *Horizon Personnel:Crewmember *Unnamed Humans:Human corpse 31st century *Unnamed Humanoids:Trellium mine guard *Nicky Jorjo *Unnamed Kantare *Klingon Officer *Korok's Freighter personnel:Crewmember #2 *Unnamed Osaarians Marauders #2-5 *Unnamed Takret Officers 2-5 *Triannon in engineering *Suliban woman #2 *Vulcan Seleya Personnel Crewmember #2, #4-7 *Vissian crewmembers 1 and 2 *Xindi insectoid aide *Xindi insectoid sodlier *Xindi primate #3 *Xindi Sloth *Xindi Sloth * William Lyon Mackenzie King from newsreel in File:Michael Bofshever, deleted scene.jpg A pic of Michael Bofshever's character from a deleted scene from . The character - an engineer aboard Excelsior - appears near the start of the film's script, when he reports from engineering and asks what is happening up on the bridge, during the ship's collision with the Praxis shockwave. Even though that scene does not appear in the final movie, it's likely that it was shot as Michael Bofshever is credited on-screen as playing "Excelsior Engineer". -- Tough Little Ship 14:54, 23 April 2006 (UTC), and Defiant 16:39, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :I've asked Mr. Bofshever himself but he has no image from this scene. – Tom 17:43, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Kobayashi Maru scenario - Some screenshots of Saavik taking the Kobayashi Maru simulation, to better illustrate the Kobayashi Maru scenario article.– Cleanse 06:28, 10 April 2008 (UTC) File:Anabolic photoplaser.jpg - McCoy's anabolic photoplaser. --Defiant 09:10, August 16, 2011 (UTC) File:Gorkon's cane.jpg - A screencap of Gorkon's bone cane, for the cane article. --Defiant 18:31, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Production Material Design sketches Publicity TV guide covers The 1999 covers of TV Guide which featured the main cast of DS9 for the article. -- Tough Little Ship 14:37, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Apocrypha Books/Magazines/Comics Fan Club covers Star Trek: The Official Fan Club Magazine covers -- Connor Cabal 14:48, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Check here for a large number of cover (with minor blurbs about what can be found in the issues). It's not all of them, but there are a lot there. -- Sulfur 17:32, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Games Shattered universe Screencaps of ships from Star Trek: Shattered Universe. --Defiant 23:29, 17 July 2006 (UTC) de:Memory Alpha:Gesuchte Bilder fr:Memory Alpha:Images demandées nl:Memory Alpha:Gevraagde Afbeeldingen